


One last dance | A She-ra and the princessess of power story

by Rayofhope20



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayofhope20/pseuds/Rayofhope20
Summary: The story picks up after the ending of season 5
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 9





	One last dance | A She-ra and the princessess of power story

“Hey, Adora, come on now, open your eyes”

Adora snuggle more tightly to the warm body up against. 

“One sec.” 

Adora slowly open her eyes and saw Catra looking at her. Her face was very close so Adora took her chance and went right in for a kiss. Her one hand took hold of Catra’s new wild hairs while the other caress her cheeks.

Finally after what felt like eternity Adora broke of the kiss but kepther forehead touching with Catra.

“I Love you, mi amor.”

Catra grin and released a sigh.

“After all this time we are finally together.” A tear slide down from Catra’s eyes. “ I love you too…”

Adora gasp in horror, Someone drove a sword through Catra and Catra’s face started disintegrating into millions of pieces and as Adora tried to grap hold of it… it slipped from her hand.

“Please don't forget me.”  
***  
Adora woke up screaming from her dream.

“Babe what happen?”

Tears clouded her eyes and her skin was glowing as she looked at the source of the voice, Catra was rubbing her eyes, wrapped with a duvet around her body.

Adora jumped on Catra and landed on top of her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around her tightly and started sobbing in her arms.

“Hey, Adora, what happen, did you have a bad dream, It’s okay, your fine now, Don’t worry I will always protect you.”

Adora continued sobbing and rubbing her face on Catra’s chest.

“I saw... I saw… someone taking you away from me and I couldn’t do anything… I just stared helplessly as you were slipping away from my hand.”  
Catra simply rubbed Adora’s back as she was crying and slowly as her tear and hiccup subsided, Catra pulled Adora from her chest. 

Catra then looked at Adora and her tear stain face fulled with red cheeks and snot.

“My Beautiful 8 feet tall warrior wifey” She gave her a slow kiss and started moving her arms up and down her body. Catra’s tail wrapped around Adora’s body as she straddle her.  
Catra pushed adora back on the bed and remain on top of her. “You may have forgotten but I’m Catra…” She started kissing adora’s lips then her chin, then her neck and then all the way to her lovely bosoms.

“Ex-force captain, the one who blackmailed your biggest enemy and was a nasty thorn on your side and your parade to do good in this world that even breaking the very fabric of reality couldn’t take me away from you. Do you really thinl anyone can take me away from you?”

Catra grabbed the filmsy material that Adora was wearing and Adora thought she was gonna remove it so she put her hands up in the air but instead of removing the soft cotton tshirt Catra pulled it downward with so much force that it cause Adora breast to spill over the cloth. Catra gave a predatory smile and wrap the tshirt around Adora’s mid section. She grabbed Adora’s both the breast and started moving her fingers in circular motion. The Duvet slide from Catra’s body and pool around her stomach. Catra bend down and capture Adora’s nipple in her mouth and Adora arch her back and release a gasp.

Catra released the left nipple with a pop sound and went to attack the right one. After what seem like eternity and Adora squirming on the bed, Catra released her abused nipple and said. “There is no one is this world who can separate us, who can separateme from you, I will move the hell and the heavens to be with you, my big softie.”

Catra started moving downwards and Adora started panting.

“Guys I’m sorry to disturb your love fest but Queen… Oh my… OH MY”

All the colours drain from Adora face and Catra froze and her reflexes took over, she hastily grabbed the duvet and pulled it over both of them.

“Double Trouble! Get out of our room.”

“My, My, aren’t you both a sight for sore eyes, I can’t wait to blackmail you two, Oh the glee, the drama, the scandal.” They sigh dramatically but was respectful enough to not look directly at them.

“Double Trouble, this is your last warning, go from here or I’m gonna gauge your eyes.” Catra hiss.

“Oh, don’t worry I’m leaving but I came here to say her majesty Queen Glimmer has requested your presence this very moment, it’s urgent so I would suggest you do your coital activity at a preferably later date.”

Adora gave out a cuckle but Catra hissed at her, “DT, leave now or I swear to my death abusive parental figure I’m gonna kill you.”

“Okay, OKay.”

Double trouble started walking out of the room but not before constantly switching between Adore and Catra disguise and saying “Hey Adora, Oh, Hey Catra, Wanna bang? Sure do, let’s do it in the middle of the day then… oh I can’t wait to tell it to that palace guard, that might break her facial expression.”

“Double Trouble, Double Trouble if you say anybody…”

He closed the door and left before catra could even complete her sentence also


End file.
